darkwingduckfandomcom-20200223-history
St. Canard Maximum Security Supervillain Prison
For a short while, the St. Canard Maximum Security Supervillain Prison, also known as the St. Canard Penitentiary, was the place to send the most dangerous criminals of St. Canard. It was made irrelevant by the Quackwerks Corporation's program of forceful reintegration and thereafter succeeded by the St. Canard Maximum Security Prison for the Criminally Crafty. History The St. Canard Maximum Security Supervillain Prison was a prison constructed specifically to keep the most dangerous of criminals safely behind bars. Superpowers weren't required to be sent there, but they were a guarantee. It had an area called the Darkwing Duck Wing for the highest threats. The supervillain prison was located on a tall rock formation accessible only by means of the outside elevator or a flying vessel. The rock formation was furthermore an island within Audubon Bay, making it all the more difficult to get there and all the more easy for the guards to spot an escape attempt. The prison complex complex consisted of at minimum two buildings, the main prison on top of the pillar and another building on an outcrop at about three-quarters of its height. The man in charge of the facility was Warden Waddlesworth, who'd built himself a name supervising another prison prior. The St. Canard Maximum Security Supervillain Prison likely has been disbanded by the Quackwerks Corporation when it took control of St. Canard and installed a new regime for dealing with criminals. This regime either locked up criminals in the Quackwerks Detention Camp or forced them into steady jobs at Quackwerks. Quackwerks was downsized after a little over a year and as part of that let go over St. Canard's prison system. Since then, the St. Canard Maximum Security Prison for the Criminally Crafty has been erected, which for all intents and purposes is the successor of the St. Canard Maximum Security Supervillain Prison. Fiction Cartoon The Fearsome Five minus Negaduck are arrested after stealing the Mystic Eye of Quackzalcoatl. Negaduck gets away with the emerald and Darkwing decides that the best way to find his hideout is to pretend to be a supervillain, get sent to the St. Canard Maximum Security Supervillain Prison, and get close to the Fearsome Five so they'll reveal the hideout's location. It takes some trying, but Darkwing finally gets arrested in the guise of Demolition Duck. What he didn't account for was that the Fearsome Four already is on edge over the demeaning labor they are made to perform, like gardening and rock smashing. Eager for Negaduck to bust them out, they immediately see through Darkwing's disguise. Only a piece of reasoning by Bushroot that Darkwing would call him mean names if he truly was Demolition Duck calls off the attack, but the distrust remains. Meanwhile, Negaduck is working on a breakout plan for the sole purpose of using the Mystic Eye of Quackzalcoatl to steal his minions' powers. His attempts fail until he bethinks to use a balloon. Megavolt blasts it to alleviate his boredom, but Negaduck conveniently crashes through the office wall of Warden Waddlesworth anyway. He takes him hostage, tricks Darkwing into revealing himself, and incapacitates both the crimefighter and the guards. As soon as his targets have joined him on the presumption of escape, he turns on them and takes their powers. They fight back, but to no avail. Negaduck uses Bushroot's powers to create himself a vine to climb down with and uses Liquidator's powers to open up a path through Audubon Bay to the city. Out of other options, the Fearsome Four frees Darkwing and convinces him to help them go stop Negaduck. Disney Aventures comics Fluffy is sent to the St. Canard Maximum Security Supervillain Prison when he is arrested. He escapes after a time and for his next scheme fashions himself a super-suit. He challenges Darkwing Duck to battle him at the foot of the prison pillar. When Darkwing arrives, the first thing Fluffy does is blow up the Ratcatcher. The crimefighter doesn't fare much better despite the audience support of Launchpad and is defeated. Fluffy crowns himself King of St. Canard and banishes the duo. They come back in secret and this time do defeat the mutant. Discouraged, Fluffy agrees to serve out his 15 life sentences peacefully and is returned to the supervillain prison, where he spends his days playing video games. His sentence is lowered over time until he gets to leave the prison legally. The guards have grown quite fond of him and are equal amounts of sad as of happy to see him go and give him a warm goodbye. Fluffy's feelings are identically conflicted, but he's looking forward to another scheme. Darkwing defeats him once more and again Fluffy returns to prison willingly, finding no joy in commanding cats and missing his friends. Category:Prisons Category:Locations